


I Dare You To Not Cry

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Destiel - Freeform, Explicit Language, M/M, Sad, homophobes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a destiel version of the amazing frerard fan fiction "Dining Out For One" all credit for the idea goes to that author. However I wrote this version myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You To Not Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a destiel version of the amazing frerard fan fiction "Dining Out For One" all credit for the idea goes to that author. However I wrote this version myself.  
> I don't own any of the characters. This is completely fiction.

Dean chuckled, wrapping his arm around Castiel's waist, pulling him closer. Cas grinned and rested his head on Dean's leather clad shoulder.  
It was near midnight and most of their lighting came from the golden streetlights. A warm breeze left goosebumps on the back of their necks.  
It was nice, peaceful, the couple was walking home from their once a month date night.  
Date night was the one day they could both relax, forget about the idiots from work, paying rent, their dysfunctional families, the list of stressors could go on forever. Cas sighed, picking up his head and lightly kissing Dean's cheek.  
"Fags!" An angry voice yelled breaking the peace. The two men groaned and kept walking, picking up their pace. It was better to ignore the homophobes as some of them were violent. "Hey fags!" The voice yelled out again this time closer behind them. Dean turned around, ready to punch the fucker. The man was wearing a black sweatshirt, the hood was up, successfully hiding his face, both of his hands were stuffed inside the pockets. Cas held back, sensing danger, and grabbed Deans hand in hope to calm his boyfriend. "It's ok Dean, come on we're almost home." Cas said in a hushed voice. His attempts proved fruitless though, Dean was pissed. "What the hell is your problem dumbass?!" Dean practically yelled. The man only laughed. "My problem is a faggot like you has money they don't deserve, maybe you should be like your pussy boyfriend and stay quiet."  
"Fuck you!" Dean spat. Castiel was panicking now, he gripped Deans hand tighter, trying to get him to back off, when the man pulled his hand out, revealing a gun. Dean's eyes widened and he backed up. Cas felt a tear build up, threatening to slip down his face.  
"Give me your phone and wallet fag!"  
Dean gave in, this wasn't worth dying. He searched his pockets and found his phone, his wallet seemed to be nowhere though. Dean let out a shaky breath, he must have dropped his wallet. "Hurry up cocksucker!" The man yelled. Dean threw over his phone. "I said your phone and wallet! What're you deaf too, fag!?"  
Dean glanced over at Cas who was already taking out his wallet. "You can have mine!" Cas said, holding out his wallet with a shaky hand. The man smiled sinisterly and snatched the wallet from Castiel's hand, before stepping back and looking at Dean. "Thanks, but I said your wallet dumbass!" Dean held up his hands, "I don't have mine!"  
The man laughed and raised his gun. Time seemed to slow as the sound of several gunshots filled the air, Dean yelled as he felt Castiel leave his side, only to fall to the ground. The man laughed and ran off. Dean heard a choked sob and he turned. "Shit, no..Cas!" He gasped out. The sight was horrifying, Cas laid shaking, his hands soaked in blood and covering the wounds. Dean fell to his knees and grabbed Castiel's face. He had to call 911, he didn't have his phone, where was Cas' phone?! His hands left his boyfriends face as tears slipped down his face and he searched Cas' pockets till he found the phone. He had never called 911 before, he didn't even know what to say. "..D-Dean..I-I..love y-you!" Castiel gasped out, and groaned at the unbelievable pain in his abdomen. Dean was talking to the 911 operator in a panicked voice and then he hung up, throwing the phone in a random direction and grabbing Cas again. "Shh..baby you'll be ok..you'll be ok." He spoke in a shaky voice and choked out another sob. He leaned down, pressing his lips to Cas' and holding his shaking hand. Dean pulled back and pressed his forehead to Castiel's. "D-Dean...I-I love y-you." Dean was sobbing now, holding on to his boyfriend like his life depended on it. Cas couldn't die, he couldn't. "I love you too Cas, I love you so much, don't leave me. Don't go." Cas could hear the sirens in the distance. He was getting weaker, it was hard just to keep his eyes open. "Just hold on baby, you'll be ok. You're gonna be ok." Cas nodded and let his eyes close. "Cas! Cas no, no no! I love you!" Dean shook Cas weakly, he didn't respond. This couldn't be happening. The ambulance pulled up and suddenly he was surrounded by people, this felt like a nightmare. "Sir you have to move." One of the guys said placing a hand on his shoulder. "No!" Dean cried, desperately holding on to Cas. Men were holding him back now while they put Cas' now lifeless body on a stretcher. Dean went limp, falling to his knees and holding his face in his hands. His love was gone.


End file.
